halloweenmoviefandomcom-20200223-history
Tommy Doyle/4-6 Timeline
'''Thomas "Tommy" Doyle' (1970 - ) is a character in the original Halloween, played by Brian Andrews and later by Paul Rudd in Halloween: The Curse of Michael Myers. He also had a cameo appearance in Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers, played by Danny Ray. In the movie Halloween H20: Twenty Years Later, a retcon was established which removed Halloween 4, 5, and Curse from continuity. As a result, the biography of this Tommy is drastically different to the one who appears the H20 timeline onwards. This version of the character appears in Halloween, Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers, Halloween: The Curse of Michael Myers and the Chaos Comics Halloween Series. Biography 1978 Tommy Doyle was born in 1970 to Mr. and Mrs. Doyle. He was very inquisitive and has a big fan of horror comics. Tommy was also quite a superstitious child and had a tendency to believe the stories other children told him about monsters. On Halloween 1978, Tommy met his babysitter Laurie Strode on his way to school and asked her what she was doing going to school that way. When she told him that she was heading towards the Myers house to drop a key for her father, he told her that it was a "spook house" and that his classmate Lonnie Elamb told him that horrible things had happened there, but Laurie dismissed his warnings. After school, Tommy was bullied by Lonnie and his friends Keith and Richie Castle who told him that the boogeyman was going to get him. Unknown to Tommy, escaped killer Michael Myers was watching this, and stalked Tommy as he walked home. That night, Laurie arrived at the Doyle house to babysit Tommy after he had finished trick-or-treating. She tried to read him a selection from his King Arthur comic, but Tommy quickly got bored and requested Laurie read his horror comics. At one point, Tommy wandered over to the window and saw Michael standing in front of the Wallace house across the street. However, when he called Laurie over, "the boogeyman" was no longer there. Still worried about what the bullies had said, Tommy was afraid of the "boogeyman" and constantly asked questions about him to Laurie, who claimed he did not exist and explained how none of the tricks played on Halloween were real. She finally made a solemn promise to protect Tommy from the boogeyman should he turn up. Tommy and Laurie were later joined by Lindsey Wallace who was dropped off by Laurie's friend Annie Brackett. While Laurie made a jack-o-lantern, the kids watched the horror movie marathon on television. Tommy decided to play a prank on Lindsey, hiding behind the curtains and whispering her name. However, while hiding Tommy glimpsed Michael outside, carrying Annie's body back into the Wallace home after murdering her. Tommy panicked, scaring Lindsey and angering Laurie. Once the horror movie had ended, Laurie sent both children to sleep in Tommy's bed. Tommy was later awakened by Laurie throwing a flower-pot at the window and screaming to be let in. Upon opening the door for her, Tommy saw that she was bleeding and realized that the boogeyman was after her. Michael had indeed begun to pursue Laurie after killing all her friends. Laurie sent Tommy upstairs, telling him to get Lindsey and lock the door. Laurie joined the children upstairs after another assault from Michael. They were about to leave when the children saw Michael come up the stairs right behind Laurie and screamed. Laurie had them hide in the bathroom while she fought Michael, eventually knocking him out. Exhausted, Laurie sent Tommy and Lindsey to the Mackenzie house to call the police. As Tommy and Lindsey ran screaming down the street, they were spotted by Samuel Loomis, leading him to investigate the house and rescue Laurie. In the aftermath of the Halloween murders, Tommy was featured in several newspaper articles speaking of his role in the night's events. Teen years Tommy became friends with Brady and Wade and was seen hanging out with them on Halloween, 1988 at the Vincent Drug Store, where Brady worked. Tommy bet that Wade would not ask the sheriff's daughter Kelly Meeker out, and won as Kelly rejected him. Following the disappearance of Michael Myers and his niece Jamie Lloyd during the destruction of the Haddonfield Police Station in 1989, Tommy became obsessed about the Myers legacy, collecting newspaper articles and information of the rune Thorn at his room in the Blankenship Apartments, across the street from the Myers house. Disturbed Obsession Six years after the aforementioned incident, Tommy was now a twenty-five-year-old and a disturbed individual who was obsessed with Michael Myers. He had theorized that Michael's obsession with killing his family members stemmed from the Curse of Thorn. He watched The Strodes everyday as they now lived in Michael's old house, Tommy himself living across the street in Mrs. Blankenship's boarding house. On October 30 1995, Tommy called to Barry Simms radio show saying that he was one of the few people who survived Michael's attacks and that he knew Michael would return one day. He later heard on the same show Jamie Lloyd's plea for Sam Loomis' help. The following day, listening to the recording of Jamie's plea, Tommy was able to figure out that she had called from a bus station. Once he arrived in hopes of finding information, he discovered a trail of blood that led to a restroom where he found a baby in a cabinet. He took the baby boy to the hospital to get help and found Loomis there. Tommy asked him if Michael had indeed returned, and told him of the baby and the Strodes living in the old Myers place. Without much time to talk as a nurse had called security on him due to his behavior, Tommy left with the baby and told Loomis to meet him later that night at the college campus rally. Once home, he cleaned up the baby and named him Steven. Tommy then went to find the Strodes as he was worried about their safety. He figured it would be easier to find the youngest Strode, Danny, since he would be the first one to go with him. He took Danny home and discovered that Danny's grandmother was not there, so he stayed with the boy until Danny's mother Kara arrived. He questioned her about her knowing what had happened in her home. Kara and Danny went with Tommy to his place where Tommy told Kara about the events that had happened in her house and his theory on Michael's nature. He later left after telling Kara and Danny to lock themselves in his room and not to return home as he went to meet Loomis. Upon Tommy's arrival, he found a girl telling her mother that it was raining red, then he walked over and discovered Barry Simms' dead body that dropped from a tree. Loomis soon arrived as well and asked for the baby, so they returned to Tommy's place. There they found Steven, Kara and Danny missing. At this time Kara and Danny banged on the front door as Michael was chasing them. Tommy opened in time to save them then heard a strange voice calling out to Danny. They all went to the living room to find Danny sitting in Terence Wynn's lap, who had his men drug both Tommy and Loomis while they took Kara, Danny and Steven away. Both men awakened to find the others gone and Loomis knew they had been taken to Smith's Grove Sanitarium. Once they got in, Loomis told Tommy to wait in the hallway while he took care of things. Tommy did as told until he heard a woman sceaming, and followed the sound. He found a mental patient telling him that Michael was back and that he was very angry. Tommy then noticed that she had been stabbed. Hearing Tommy, Kara let him know the room she was locked in. Using a fire extinguisher, he tried to break the lock even as he noticed Michael was near. Once Kara was freed, the two ran away to try and find Danny and Steven. They discovered the children with Smith Grove doctors, whom Michael then killed. Amid the chaos, Tommy and Kara escaped with the children. The only exit was a locked gate so they escaped from Michael into a another room and locked the door, which Michael proceeded to destroy. With the group hiding in different locations, Tommy came up with a plan to trick Michael. He made him believe he was getting the baby - until the real Steven cried. As Michael grabbed him, Tommy injected him with tranquilizers and chemicals before being thrown to the side. Tommy then saved Danny and Steven by attacking Michael with a lead pipe. He beat him continuously until he believed him dead, then joined the others. They all got into Tommy's car and offered Dr. Loomis the chance to go with them, but he answered that he had some unfinshed business and went back inside. Tommy, Kara, Danny and Steven meanwhile drove off. Category:Male characters Category:Halloween II (1981) characters Category:Halloween (1978) characters Category:Halloween 4 characters Category:Halloween 6 characters Category:1970's births Category:Primary protagonists Category:Chaos Comics.Halloween characters Category:Sons Category:Survivors